ReMake: Burden of The Love Triangle
by MeganRin
Summary: Once Traumatized, Rin Arisato overcomes her childish fear of talking to people and making friends. After she turns 14, Rin moves to Osaka to live with her Aunt. There, she meets Neru Akita. In a flash, they become best friends. But will they stay that way? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Burden of The Love Triangle

_**Hey! Sorry everyone. I felt like I needed to revise this. **_**_Also, it is official. I've decided this will be a RinxLen fanfic. _**

**_Sorry! I'm just not a big fan of Neru x Len. Anyways, on with the story!_**

**_Rated T: For Swearing and Violence._**

**_~Chapter 1~ _**

Once Traumatized, Rin Arisato overcomes her childish fear of talking to people and making friends. After she turns 14, Rin moves to Osaka to live with her Aunt. There, she meets Neru Akita. In a flash, they become best friends. But will they stay that way?

In the Kyoto Airport, Rin waited in line to board her plane, talking with her Aunt Meiko, who had been talking with Rin ever since...A tragedy happened. Rin's mother had... passed away. It was a murder of course. Rin was only 11. It was near her birthday when her father was sent to prison under the charges of murdering his wife. Rin was sent to an Orphanage, and would stay there until she was 14. Rin had a fear of talking to people, and making friends, ever since, yet... when she turned 14 it all seemed to go away. Rin had gotten a fair amount of money from the Orphanage, and some sent from Meiko.

Today was the day she would leave her hometown, Kyoto. She was going to Osaka to live with her Aunt Meiko.

Rin held her cellphone up to her ear, listening to Meiko's comforting voice through the phone. "So, I still don't understand, because you haven't talked to me about it, but... I have to ask. You will be staying here because your mother passed away, but what about your father?" Meiko asked. "Well, he..." Rin stammered, clearing her throat. "He's in prison...I think you know why." "O-oh, I see. Sorry to bring that up darling. Anyway, once you arrive, I promise we will celebrate!" "Hm, that sounds nice." "I'm not finished yet, Rin. We will celebrate with my friend if that's okay." "Oh? Who's your friend?" Rin asked. This was the first time she's heard of it. She knew Meiko had friends, but she rarely talked about them. "...Booze!" Meiko chuckled. "Auntie, I'm underage." Rin said. "Oops, right. How about I just buy you an orange ramune then? Also, don't call me Auntie, call me Meiko." "Sounds good!" She continued walking into the plane door until she bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry..." Rin apologized. "Excuse me, miss. My name is Yui. I simply stopped you; no need to apologize. You can't have cellphones on the flight it is not permitted. Please put it away." Rin ignored her request, no matter how polite the flight attendant seemed, and raised up her middle finger. With a sigh, Yui pulled a tazor from her pocket and repeated herself calmly. "Miss, please put your phone away. Now." Rin grumbled a goodbye into her phone and shut it off. "Thank you, enjoy your flight!"

-Time Skip to Rin's arrival-

Meiko wandered around the airport, bored out of her mind up until her phone buzzed. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Rin. I'm here, but I don't know what you look like..." "Okay, but prepare for a surprise attack! I know what _you_ look like Rin!" "Please don't..." "Haha, too late! I see you." Before Rin could reply, she was lifted up by none other than Meiko.

Later during the drive home, Rin took a good look at Meiko. Short hair, Brunette, coffee brown eyes, red glasses... Rin's mother had many similarities. Short hair, Brunette and glasses. The only thing different was that she had Cerulean eyes. Rin's father had blonde hair and Turquoise eyes. "What is it, Rinny?" "Don't call me that." Rin sighed, but continued. "Ehm, it's just...you look very similar to my mother." "I know that. I mean, we _are_ sisters." Meiko teased. "Meiko! That isn't what I meant. What I was saying was, even though she is dead now, it seems to me like she's..." Rin stammered, shutting her eyes. She slowly opened them again, but they glistened with tears. "It feels like she's still here, y'know?" Rin smiled, wiping the tears away with her sleeve. "Sorry, I guess I got a little too over dramatic." "...That's okay. I suppose that, I sort of know how it feels...to lose someone important to you." Meiko's eyes drifted into a faraway look, but she snapped back as soon as she heard another car beep it's horn at her. "Shut up, asshole!" She yelled out the window. Rin giggled at Meiko's childish behavior, and soon she felt herself drifting off to dreamland as well.

~End of Chapter 1~

_**I know, it is a short chapter. Although I may not update very quickly, I apologize. I have many things I have to do, and so little time to do it. I promise though that I will try to update ASAP. **_

_**Thank you for reading! I would hope you would Review/Follow or Favorite! **_

_**Until Next Time~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Burden of The Love Triangle

_**Okay, listen up. I read the reviews of the first failed "Burden of The Love Triangle." I know, I didn't do so well. I was in a Guided Study and I was rushed because I only had a half-hour. Now, to answer some questions you may want to ask. I chose "Arisato" to be Rin's last name, because I would like something different than Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine. I thought I would change it up a bit. Anyway, next, I appreciate people for being honest with me, and I agree I wasn't thinking and I think I can revise my writing. Next and finally, I chose Rin x Len, because I don't care for Neru x Len, and I think...most people in the old reviews preferred Rin x Len. I worked on my grammer too. It's not perfect, but it's enough that you can read it. The most I probably did wrong was misplace a couple of punctuations. I hope you like the Re-make better than the original, and I will try my best not to rush this time. I will be adding reviews in Chapter 3.**_

_**Also, Meiko is 24, and Lola, Rin's deceased mother is 26. **_

_**~MeganRin **_

Chapter 2

7:06 am - Meiko's house - Driveway

"Rin? We're here!" Meiko said, shaking Rin by the shoulder. "Wake up!" "Nggh...Meiko?" Rin yawned. "We got here later than I expected. It's about a 15 minute drive to school, and the late bell rings at 7:30..." Meiko groaned. "Well, we need to hurry if we want to make it. I need you to go upstairs and change into this uniform, okay?" Rin nodded and did as Meiko told her to. After she was back outside, Meiko started shouting for her to hurry. "In the car! In the car! Hurry, Rin!" They finally left at about 7:10.

Arriving at the school grounds just in time, Meiko breathed a sigh of relief and parked her car. "Hm, we have five minutes left, so we will go up to the front doors and wait. Anyway, I wanted to ask you about that ribbon in your hair. Did your mother get you that?" "Y-Yeah. It's just about the only thing I have from her." "Ah, I see." Meiko nodded. "Do you have anything from her Meiko?" "...Actually, yes I do. Even though I was younger, I used to pick fights with the kids who would be mean to her. We were best friends. I have this bracelet..." Meiko said, pulling down her cardigan sleeve to reveal a silver chain with a heart attached to it. "I'm assuming her bracelet was buried with her. I wasn't there at the funeral because I didn't have enough money at the time to book a flight to Kyoto. Anyway, I'm glad that we both have something to remind us of her. Lola was a wonderful mother, and a delightful person..." Meiko said, avoiding eye contact. Rin nodded her head in agreement.

The next 3 minutes were spent in silence. Awkward silence. "Ah, you must be Rin, right?" Rin turned her head to see another girl in the academy uniform. She had amber eyes and a long blonde ponytail. "Hi, I'm Neru Akita. Welcome to Osaka Academy!" She smiled. "Thank you," Rin smiled back kindly, "I assume you will be showing me around?" "Yes, I will. Is your mom going to come along?" Neru asked. "O-Oh...She's not my..." Rin averted her eyes away from Neru. She felt like all the painful memories were rushing back, but she pushed them away. "She's my aunt." Rin said, forcing herself to look Neru in the eyes. "Sorry, Uh...will she be coming with?" Meiko looked around until she spotted her car. "I'm afraid not. I have errands to run." Rin thought of convincing Meiko to stay, but she couldn't get her voice to work. "You just have fun, kiddo." Meiko said, ruffling Rin's hair. "Okay then, right this way Rin." Neru scooted over and opened the white door behind her. Rin followed behind Neru, turning her head to look at Meiko once more, but she was already gone. "Finally..." Neru yawned, streching out her arms. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Rin rose an eyebrow at how she was acting all of a sudden. "Sorry Rin, I'm _not _a goody two-shoes. I have to act like one though, because if I don't I... _might_ _get in trouble._" "Why?" Rin asked. "Um...I'd rather not say for now. Anyway, I wanted to know...something. My heart told me you were sad when I mentioned the woman behind you." Rin narrowed her eyes and gripped her left arm. "I-I...don't-" "Want to talk about it? That's fine. I was just asking because I was merely concerned." Neru said, still typing away on her phone, "So... what's your favorite color?" "Orange and Yellow." Rin answered. "Cool. Mine is..._sapphire._" Neru said, and her face tinted a slight pink. Rin didn't think much of it though. "Um...I'll show you around now. Sorry about that." Neru smiled awkwardly, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

-End of Chapter 2-

_**Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I have school tomorrow and I have something important to do. I will answer a few questions and give you a few hints for right now. I will most likely update tomorrow, but if not, I will upload 2 chapters Wednsday. Yes, this eventually will have Rin x Len, but there will be some Neru x Len. Because this IS a drama. So, I hope you liked reading this awful chapter! Trust me, it gets better. I promise. Read&Review! **_

_**Questions - Why did Neru blush when she mentioned the color Sapphire?**_

_**Hints - Rin was going to say, "I don't have a mother," but Neru cut her off, thinking she wouldn't answer. Dodged a bullet there, huh? **_

_**Until Next Time~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Burden of The Love Triangle

_**Hi everyone! I was taking exams Monday and Tuesday, so I didn't really have time to update with studying and all, but anyway, I have a break! (Besides Thursday) I will have this week off, and then I will go to school on next Monday. I will update plenty of times. I was a little worried at first, because I thought it's really boring so far, However...I read the reviews, and I appreciate you all for being patient with me. Although, I don't think I'm going to post the reviews for this story. But, one of my reviewers got my question right! "Neru blushed because..." Len's eye color. Correct! Also, what I meant by "Dodged a bullet," was she didn't have to answser the question, and that made her relieved.**_

_**I know, I said 2 chapters, but I'm going to do one today, and put this story on Hiatus for now, because 1. I need to re-think some things out for this story, and 2. I am working on another Rin x Len fanfic... So this chapter will be very...very short. Sorry! ~MeganRin**_

Chapter 3

Rin walked along with Neru around the school up until the final bell rang. "Ah, that's our cue!" Neru smiled, walking off. Rin followed closely behind. "Aren't we late?" Rin asked. "Well, technically, yes. I mean, the teacher needs time to announce everything, then when the late bell rings, they announce the new student." Neru explained. Looking once more at her phone, Neru smiled. "Cool, you're in my homeroom. Let's go."

Just down the hallway, Neru sighed. "Even from here, you can hear Mr. Hiyama's loud voice." What she said was true. His voice echoed through the hallways. "Mr. Hiyama is a nice teacher, but with his booming voice, he seems like a strict person." Rin nodded in agreement. "Today, I would like to introduce someone new to our class. Please give a warm Osaka Academy welcome to Rin Arisato." He slid the door open, revealing Rin and Neru. Rin tried her best to avoid eye contact, but Neru nudged her in the arm. Rin looked up and started speaking. "...I'm Rin. I don't really talk much, but...I hope to make good friends with all of you."

"Okay then, Rin you can sit by...Miku! Miku, please raise your hand." A girl with long teal twintails raised her hand almost..._eagerly. _Once Rin sat down, Miku had a bright sunshiney smile on her face. "Hi there! I'm Miku Hatsune, but you can call me Miku." Rin knew she was a friendly happy-go-lucky person, no doubt. However, the kindness was a bit much, and it made Rin slightly uncomfortable. "Um...Hi." "What's that on your head?" Miku pointed. "Oh, um... it's a ribbon my mom gave to me." Rin turned her head away from the tealette, and tried paying attention to Mr. Hiyama. Miku's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was going to find out what Rin was hiding.

_**And that's it for now... Anyways, no Miku will not be the Antagonist. I just need to take some time and rethink my writing. **_

_**Until Next Time~**_


End file.
